


Five Star Secrets

by BrittySauce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittySauce/pseuds/BrittySauce
Summary: Lance McClain has opened one of the biggest five star restaurants to hit five star restaurants on this side of the country. He keeps his ownership a secret because his family, not including his Mamaw, all disapproved of the idea. Allura, his friend and now manager, helped him a lot. She ran the restaurant, was the face of the restaurant in all the tabloids, and she was extremely good at her job of keeping Lance’s secret.The hardest part is keeping the secret from their friends, but maybe they won’t have to worry about that soon enough anyways.





	1. Opening a Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> The spanish translations will always be included in the end notes!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

Lance used to run for the hills when it came to responsibility.

School work, a job, college. He ran from it all. He never stayed away of course, and even excels in each thing he pursues. Lance just hates that weight on his shoulders, weighing him down like an anchor. Like he's Atlas, carrying the weight of the sky on his shoulders for eternity.

It didn’t help that people expect less of him than the average person. Maybe it's because of his joking and fun nature, his need to make people smile. Maybe it's the fact that he could be found asleep in the most random of places when he has nothing to do. Maybe it's just something in the way he looks and talks and walks.

So no one expected the restaurant to take off so quickly.

The only one who ever believed Lance could do great things was his Mamaw. She used to take him to the edge of the ocean on the beginning of night when he was feeling hopeless or overwhelmed or upset in general. They would stand just close enough for the waves to cover their feet, lapping at their heels and freezing their toes. The sky would always turn a pinkish purple color, cascading out over the waters as if the ocean created the light itself.

They would stand quietly as Lance calmed down, and only then would she mutter the same message she had said a million times before.

_Do you see the sunset mi cielito? Where water and sky meet and blend? There’s a whole world beyond that line. And someday, mi cielito, you’ll discover your place in the world. Someday you will find your place among the vast waters and skies, and you will do great, be great. If there is anything you could ever learn from me, know this. No one is holding you back but yourself._

Lance remembers those words every time he makes a big decision. Which college, which classes, and which place has the cheapest price for the best quality coffee have been in his most recent choices. Oh, and opening a restaurant.

One of his best friends, Allura, who he met in college, helped him out with the finer details. He got his Mamaw to spot him the money, and he opened up a restaurant that was elegant and beautiful. Allura was his first hire, and technically, the only hire Lance has done personally.

They named it Altea.

After his family adamantly rejected the idea of him opening a restaurant, except for his lovely Mamaw, Lance had decided to keep it secret that he is the owner. At first it was slow, with just the two of them, Allura and Lance, working. She manned the tables while Lance manned the kitchen, but nobody really liked his food enough to come back.

So he made a new decision.

Hunk was an old friend from high school, who had went on to culinary school. Allura hired him right on the spot. And with Hunk came Pidge, another old friend from high school. And then with Pidge came Matt, and with Matt, Shiro. With Shiro came Keith, and with Keith came Krolia. Nyma and Rolo were just random applicants, and Hunk brought Shay in as live music to go with Lance’s live singing.

It took off like a rocket.

By the end of the first year of opening, Lance’s restaurant had became a five star dining. To say that Lance was shocked at his progress after only a year is an understatement.

At least now, with only Allura as the face and mind of the restaurant, Lance can do as he pleases at his work. Most of the time he sings, with Shay either accompanying on piano or vocals, but he helps out when the place is particularly swamped.

Living the good life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translation: 
> 
> Mi Cielito-
> 
> Can be interpreted as my dear, darling, or my piece of heaven/sky.
> 
> In the story it means “my little sky”.


	2. Falling For No Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith chapter! I'm thinking this fic will actually be very Keith-centric.

Keith bites back a scowl as the sound of piano music fills the air. 

It isn’t that Keith dislikes Shay’s piano playing, in fact it's beautiful. He just hates the vocalist that usually accompanies her. The one that is low and smooth, switching between genres of music at the drop of a hat when needed. The one that sends shivers down Keith’s spine, one that makes woman swoon.

Honestly.

How could someone so pretty be such an asshole? If it weren’t for the constant and unfailing jabs and snark coming from him, Keith would be right there alongside the women. Swooning with heart eyes and a longing sigh. Too bad the attitude ruined the pretty face.

Lance McClain, said pretty boy, begins his serenade in a low Spanish song. It's couples night, where everything is turned into a much more romantic mood. The lights are lowered to only candlelight, the food sweet and the wait staff even sweeter. Or at least, the rest of the wait staff are sweet. Keith has too much of a prickly personality, as told by the live vocalist swaying on stage time and time again anyways.

Keith smiles at the elderly couple making bedroom eyes at each other, albeit a little bit strained, before turning on his heel to hand off the order to the cooks. The tension in his shoulders ease a little after passing through the doors, muting Lance’s singing just the slightest bit. He's greeted by a familiar sight; Hunk grilling one of the newcomers about his cooking and setup. 

Drill Sergeant Hunk is in the house. 

Keith hands the order off to a chef who has the same smirk as Keith while watching Hunk bear down on the kid. Keith checks his tables out of the window in the doors, before nodding satisfied that he wouldn’t be needed for a few moments. He crosses his arms as he waits on Hunk to finish what he's doing.

Keith saw the moment Hunk lets up on the kid, who practically melts in relief at Hunk’s turned back, and starts forward. Hunk claps him heartily on the shoulders with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Keith! Long time no see!” Hunk exclaimes, giving Keith a brief squeeze before letting go. Hunk's always the best to know when Keith has had enough contact. As if his mothers taught him from a baby how to read a person’s state of comfort. 

“We see each other everyday Hunk.” Keith says with a small smile and a roll of the eyes. They both walk back to the doors in tandem, the chaos of the kitchens seemingly surging around them like they are encased in a bubble. “By the way Shay is supposed to be singing after Lance tonight.”

Keith smirks at the way Hunk’s eyes just light up. 

The guy is smitten, that's no question. Keith bids his goodbye to Hunk briefly with a pat on his shoulder. Hunk's left to melt at the doors as he listens to Shay play the piano. Throwing his towel over his shoulder, he checks in on the security cameras, manned by a guy nicknamed Thace, which is derived from his nickname, The Ace. He's infamous among the employees as being the winner of every poker game.

Some think he literally keeps an Ace up his sleeve, hence the nickname. 

Keith wants to laugh when he catches sight of Thace twirling the Ace of Spades around in his fingers when he checks in. After making sure things are all good, Keith leaves to check on his tables. Everyday it's like this. Keep his eyes on his tables, check with Thace on security, check on his tables, and just bounce around the restaurant as he needs to.

He pushes back into the main dining room just as Shay begins singing, catching Hunk peeking out the doors of the kitchen with a blush turning him red. Keith looks away with a smile just in time to see Lance's tray coming head on for him. The momentum of both of their feet don't allow either of them to stop or swerve, even as they lock eyes. 

Keith resigns himself to what happens next. 

As if in slow motion, their bodies collide and the tray, full of half eaten food and dirty plates and cups and utensils and trash, goes flying. Keith seems to have more stable footing than Lance, and he would have stayed standing had he not had a knee jerk reaction. 

Offering a hand to someone in the midst of falling probably isn't the greatest of ideas.

Lance grabs his arm, the gravity yanking both of them down and onto the floor. Lance hits his head with a painful thud and Keith probably doesn't help by landing on top of him. Only when the food and trash and plates come raining down on them does time speed up to normal. Keith immediately locks his fingers behind his neck, trapping Lance's since they never actually let go. 

Keith leans forward and covers Lance with his body.

It's actually fairly easy; Lance's head is already level with Keith's neck, so covering him just involves shifting upwards a little. They lock eyes once more just before a shower of glass plates start breaking on his body on the way to the floor.

Keith squeezes his eyes closed, grunting with every hit sending shots of pain through his body. He barely registers Lance curling his hand tight into his black hair where the hand's trapped. The last one, a cup maybe, nails Keith in the back of the head so hard he collapses, hands loosening on the back of his neck. 

A beating throb begins in his head as he groans, letting the tension keeping him from completely collapsing on Lance leak out of his body as he fought to end the pain on his body. 

The entire restaurant silences with a ring in Keith's ear, before erupting into motion. 

He vaguely registers being flipped on to his back and off Lance as his head is cradled. Even with his eyes closed, the lights, though candle dim, sear into his skull as if they are spotlights. Turning his head away means a sharp pain in his head. 

Fingers graze over the injured area on his skull and Keith grunts. Or maybe whimper. Hard to tell. He fights to open his eyes, squinting into the face of his best friend, Shiro. But he isn't the one holding Keith. His eyes slowly move to the right, and spot arms wrapping around him that aren't his own. He follows them skyward slowly to see Lance frowning at him.

God that light is make him dizzy. 

"Hey space ranger, come on, stay awake." Lance says. But of course, Keith would never listen to Lance, and he welcomes the sweet relief of unconsciousness soon after. 

Keith is going to kill Lance for this.


	3. Hospital Hellos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up in the hospital.

Keith wakes up to something poking his cheek a little harsher than necessary.

He fights his body, trying to force his hand to lift so that he may be able to swat the hand away, but the most he can do is lift a finger. So instead he turns his head away, immediately regretting it as a sharp pain runs down the back of his neck. A groan falls out of his mouth as he pulls his eyes open against their will. 

Keith flinched at the bright lights. 

A shadow falls over his face and Keith risks opening his eyes once more to see what happened. Perhaps if he had the energy he would have screamed. Waking up face to face to your best friend probably wasn’t the worst thing, but it is still creepy as hell. Keith forces his hand to lift slowly, and then musters up his strength. He puts his hand on Shiro’s face and shoves him away.

An unsuspecting Shiro falls to the ground with a yelp. 

Keith forces his body to sit up, despite a hand on his shoulder trying to push him back down. The hand moves _real_ quick when Keith literally snaps his teeth at them. He puts a hand on the side of his head, trying to lessen the pressure as he collapses back against the wall. 

When the pressure dies down he takes a look at his surroundings, working his tongue in his mouth to try and get rid of the cottony dryness. The walls are pristinely white, and there are machines beside his bed, as well as a room full of people. Hunk is at his side, a hand hovering close to his shoulder, as if worried that Keith would fall off the bed or something. Allura is in the corner, texting someone while holding a conversation on two phones at the same time. Coran stands behind her, holding a phone to each ear, so that Allura has two hands free to text. 

She quickly glances at Keith with a strained smile before going back to her quiet conversation, standing to step into the bathroom so that she could speak a little louder. She keeps the door cracked enough for Keith to see Allura glance at him every few seconds. Keith shakes his head in impressed surprise as he turns to the other side of the room. 

Shiro is still sitting on the floor, dramatically rubbing his behind with a pout, and Pidge stands at the other side of Keith’s bed, pressed up against the wall to avoid the tall but skinny movable machines that are flashing. Pidge probably disabled the beeping sound out of annoyance. 

Movement from two directions catches his eye. 

One is at the room door, and Keith looks just in time to see the purple of his mother’s hair disappear behind the shutting of the door. The other one is situated behind Shiro, who is standing and dusting off his pants. 

Guess Keith isn’t the only patient in this room. 

Sitting on the second hospital bed is Lance, who has a sleeping kid in his lap who looks suspiciously _just_ like Lance. Except in a child’s form. Or rather, _more_ of a child anyways. Lance is watching Shiro with a little quirk of a smile on his lips as a hand cards slowly through the kid’s wild brown curls, which are hiding a freckled sleeping face.

Keith scowls as the memory of _why_ exactly Keith is in the hospital floods his mind. Lance glances over at Keith and they lock eyes the same moment the smile on Lance’s face falls into a scowl to mirror Keith’s. 

“This is all your fault!” Keith says, wincing briefly before glaring at Lance again. Lance takes on an offended look, and then his eyebrows crease into a glare. 

“My fault!? You ran into me!” Lance said, his voice exceptionally lower than Keith’s, probably due to the kid in his arms. Keith rolled his eyes with a scoff. 

“You were the one holding the tray! You should know better than to walk with it blocking your view, unless you turned into even more of imbecil than I remember!” Keith retorts, raising his voice to a yell at the end. The rest of their friends all take simultaneous steps back. As if not wanting to get into the middle of this particular argument.

“Hey!” Lance yells, tightening his arms around the kid when he stirs a little. His voice lowers into more of yelled whisper. “Shut up _inutil culero!_ You’ll wake the _pajarito!”_ The kid stirs again, lifting his head blearily to blink at Lance before grinning impishly.

 _“Le voy a decir a Mamá!”_ The kid says, before scrambling off Lance’s lap, even as Lance tries to snatch him up in his arms. The kid narrowly avoids being caught up in Lance’s spindly arms and darts out the door to Lance’s mix of both Spanish and English yells.

“You little _soplón!_ Get back here! Marco!” Lance yells, almost getting out of the bed, but like lightning, Hunk moves to Lance’s bed with a speed Keith has never witnessed the man have. He shoves Lance back on the bed despite his slurred Spanish curses. Lance fights back until he seems to feel a pain in his head and leans back against the bed with a grumble. 

The kid, who Keith assumes is Marco, pokes his head back into the room briefly. All he says is, “And don’t call me _pajarito,”_ before darting back out of the room. Lance tries launching after him one last time, but Hunk shoves him back against the pillows calmly and straightens Lance’s blanket.

Keith shakes his head again, and turns to Shiro, who had seated himself at the end of Keith’s bed, just out of reach of his legs. Shiro meets Keith’s eye and smirks before turning away from him. Allura walks out of the bathroom with Coran on her heels, looking exhausted and frazzled. She sits in the chair beside Keith’s bed while Coran passes by her. He pauses briefly to lay a hand on her shoulder before leaving the room. One hand is twirling his red mustache and the other one is pressed uniformly against his back, like always. 

Keith gestures to the three phones Allura dumped onto his bedside table. 

“What’s up?” He asks quietly, feeling Shiro’s weight leave the bed. 

“Just a bunch of rumours of what happened circling the media. No worries though, I cleared it all up with a statement to the press.” Allura said, running her hands through her white hair to try and flatten the wild curls. 

Keith nods, trusting her at her word, before leaning back against his pillow to try and lesson the pounding in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> Inutil culero- useless asshole
> 
> Pajarito- little bird(y)
> 
> Le voy a decir a Mamá!- I’m going to tell mom!
> 
> Soplón- tattletale
> 
> NOTE: This may not be 100% accurate, I am not fluent.
> 
> Edit: Spanish phrase 3 in this chapter has been corrected thanks to the wonderful help of crownedcollisions! I'd appreciate it if you would keep my Spanish in check as I write from here on!


	4. Surprise Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets out of the hospital.

Keith stomps out of the hospital two days later. 

Lance had been released that same day, because his concussion was minor. Whereas Keith had a much more serious concussion apparently. From a cup. _A. Cup._ Pidge will never let him live it down. Knocked out by a freaking _cup,_ what a story that will be. Maybe he should just book it and start a new life somewhere else. 

Los Angeles it is. 

Keith is just about prepared to start hitchhiking to L.A., The City of Angels, when he spots Shiro in his sleek black Ford. He bites back a groan as he slumps his way to the passenger seat, grumbling under his breath. He slides into the seat with a humph, and settles in for a short drive home. 

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asks once they hit mainstreet. His fingers are drumming along to a song on the radio, which is low and practically turned off at this point. Keith rolls his eyes at Shiro’s attempt to be nonchalant. 

“Like I was knocked unconscious and given a concussion by a cup, then had to spend two nights in a very uncomfortable hospital bed while nurses were obnoxiously pleasant towards me.” Keith pauses to glare at the hospital wristband still around his wrist. “So I’m just peachy.”

Shiro chuckles at Keith’s dry tone, though the tail end of it sort of becomes forced and awkward. Keith narrows his eyes as those drumming fingers kept drumming, even though the station is on commercial. Shiro is unnecessarily nervous for someone just taking Keith home from the hospital. He shifts his narrowed eyes to Shiro’s face and glued them there.

A small battle of wills ensues. 

Not even the quiet music could diffuse the awkward tension between them before Shiro brakes, for what, most likely, is the first time ever. “Don’t be mad.” He says. Keith feels annoyance begin to bubble up at that sentence. It's useless, honestly. How many times has someone said that sentence to another, and then that person _not_ get mad at whatever the first person had to say?

Never, it has never happened. 

“We just need to swing by the restaurant real quick.” Shiro said. Keith lets out a groan. It's midday on a Saturday, the restaurant will be packed. And Shiro isn’t going to let him sulk in the car alone after just getting out of the hospital with a nasty concussion. 

“It won’t take long.” Shiro pauses, tilts his head, and smiles sheepishly at Keith. “I think.”

Keith slumps in his seat as they make the turn that would take them to the restaurant, instead of going straight to go home. He tries to sink lower when he sees the parking lot come into view, but his seatbelt refuses to allow him to do so. He frowns as he sees the restaurant is almost devoid of people. He recognizes some of the cars as belonging to his coworkers.

“Come on, I won’t let you sit out here alone.” Shiro says as he parks. He's already stepping out of the truck. Shiro turned and gives Keith that _look._ That one look older siblings get when their kid siblings act like babies? Yeah, that one.

They aren’t even related, how the hell does Shiro have that look?

Keith sighs loudly and protests with his grumbling as he climbs out into the cool air. He even makes sure to accentuate his tantrum with a harsh slam of the truck door. Then he waits for Shiro to round the car to watch him before Keith stomps towards the front door. 

He doesn’t even register that the place is too dark in time.

The moment the door is open, a tiny little ring from the overhead bell is all the warning Keith gets. The lights flash on quickly and all at once at full brightness. He only has a moment to register the banner saying ‘Welcome Back’, as if Keith had gone off to war instead of returning from a hospital visit. 

“Surprise!” 

Everyone's there, even Lance. Dressed nicely but casually, and all of them smiling like they're drunk. Maybe they are, who knows. The most forward standing of them is Lance, standing dead center and undisguised by furniture. Everyone else is half concealed by whatever they had chosen to hide behind. 

It's quite a moment before Keith can’t help himself. 

“Welcome back? I never left.” He says. To Keith, he's sarcastic, but everyone else looks at him like he's a confused child. Keith might not exactly be the best at facial expressions when making them on purpose. That is to say, no one ever likes playing with him in Charades.

“Well,” Lance says, not missing a beat. He points upward to the crooked banner. "They didn’t exactly have a ‘Sorry for hospitalizing you via cup’ at the store.” Keith knows he gets this next look right, because he uses it too often to be normal. 

Being unimpressed by Lance is easy.

Keith almost wants to turn and walk away, but Shiro gets upset when Keith's rude without pretense. So despite his deep feeling of fight or flight, probably because there are far too many people right now, he sucks it up and thanks Lance.

Lance’s face breaks out into a winning smile and he darts forward to grab ahold of Keith’s wrist to drag him forward before Keith could escape. The man is lazy as hell, but he's just as quick, that's for sure. Keith resigns himself to being stuck here until this thing is over or until he can slip away.

Somehow, his flight response seems dulled from the warmth that Lance’s hand on him gives off.


	5. Evil Puppy Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Allura chit chat, mainly about Keith.

Lance isn’t sure whether or not Keith was upset with him.

It’s been a whole week since the whole Cup Incident happened, and nothing has exactly _changed_ per se. Keith and Lance still banter and argue with each other. They still don’t hang out unless it’s a group type of thing, and even _then_ it was minimal at best. Which, true, it’s probably Lance’s fault they’re so distant to each other in the first place. He was kind of an asshole when the two of them first met. 

To be fair, he and Nyma had just broken up. _Again._

They are sort of an on and off type of relationship, which is more physical than anything anyways. It took forever for Lance to convince Nyma to actually _date_ him instead of them just screwing around beneath the bed sheets. Then they just kept breaking up and getting back together again. It's weird, and probably a tiny bit dysfunctional. 

Anyways, Keith. Back to Keith.

When Allura first hired Keith, it took like, two weeks for them to meet for the first time, face to face. Lance had been a little bit more preoccupied with his studies at college, which he still has yet to find a major in, but when they did meet, _whoa._ Asshole Lance came out swinging. 

So again, nothing has particularly _changed._

Except they have? Unless Lance is just reading into it too much, like he usually does. But then again, Keith is different towards him. A little more smiley, and a little less stinging in his insults. Their banter and arguing has shifted from mainly arguing to mainly banter now, and it’s weird. Not Nyma weird, but weird. 

Someone taps his shoulder and Lance jumps out of skin.

 _“Mierda!”_ Lance says as he turns around sharply, coming face to face with none other than Allura. _“Cristo!_ ‘Lurra, don’t scare me like that!”

He plays it off like he's being dramatic, but his heart feels like it’s about to explode from exertion. Lance smiles bashfully at her, but Allura only quirks an eyebrow at him. She rolls her eyes after a moment before smiling back, although hers is a little bit more knowing than he prefers.

“Staring at a certain waiter perhaps?” She quips, nudging him in the shoulder. He drops his smile into a pout as he steps away from the doors for a waiter to leave the kitchen with a tray of something that smells amazing. Lance feels his stomach rumble, and looks up at Allura’s sigh. He comes face to face with a baked sweet that had Hunk’s personal signature in the frosting. His mouth salivates as he sinks his teeth into the soft goodie. Lance wishes he knew what this was called.

“If you’re done staring, I have some paperwork I need help with.” Allura says, glancing around discreetly. So, in other words, it’s time to sign a bunch of nonsense to keep the restaurant running smoothly. _Fun._

Allura leads him to the back, and then to her office, which is technically supposed to be his, but semantics. He plops into the spinny chair behind the next with a sigh and Allura follows with a stack of papers. It had to be at least four inches tall. _Dios mío, someone kill him now._

Lance sets into the paperwork after a pointed look from Allura, but his hands work on auto. His mind drifts, thinking about Keith’s new behavior. He was just so hard to read, and Lance is wonderful at reading people. Like trying to read a brick wall. Stare long enough, you might even find fanciful patterns in the sandstone. 

Keith was such an interesting character to Lance. He takes everything Lance fires at him and sends it back tenfold. Never short on a retort, even if he doesn’t fully understand what was said. And he was witty, not just a smartass. His sarcasm could use some work, and for that matter, so could his smiles. However, it doesn’t take away from the fact that he matches Lance’s iciness with a burning inferno. 

It’s actually really fun to banter with Keith.

Especially after this shift in attitude. The fire isn’t quite as burning. Is it because of Lance hospitalizing him? Is that why Keith’s more cordial than normal? If so, Lance might have to do it again so they can actually make the leap to friends. Allura wouldn’t approve though, she would get really disappointed with him. And her disappointment is almost worse than Shiro’s. 

Does them make the Mom and Dad friends of the group?

Wait no, the mom friend was definitely Hunk. No doubt about it. Unless they have _two_ mom friends. And if that’s possible, the second Dad friend was totally Coran. He’s default just for his older status, but he’s probably not the right type for a dad friend. Weird Uncle, that’s it. Coran is perfect for the weird uncle category. Would that make Lance, Keith and Pidge the children of their weird family? _Gross,_ he didn’t want Keith as a sibling.

He has way too many dirty thoughts about the Mullet Man to be siblings.

_Wait, what?_

“Lance, you’re distracted. Focus so you can get it done before you start singing for the night.” Allura said, and once again, Lance was so deep in thought she scared the crap out of him. “And besides,” She continues, her voice dropping into a new tone. “I want to go dancing, and you promised me.” 

Lance looks away from the stack of papers. It was a mistake, Allura was pulling her pouting, puppy dog eyed, heartbroken look that is impossible to deny. He tries to stay strong, but fails in all of two seconds. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry LuLu, we’ll go dancing tonight.” Lance says, but he puts off his work a little longer. “Is it just us tonight?”

Allura smiles, dropping her evil puppy eyes, and her smile cuts sharply across her face. He isn’t sure what is making that mischief in her smile make an appearance, but he doesn’t like it.

“Why? You want to invite Keith?” She says, drawing out the name with a very non-innocent suggestive tone. Lance scowls at her and turns back to his half done stack of papers. He ignores her witchy cackle as she slips out of the room. He glances up, and just barely catches sight of his heated cheeks in the picture frame of Allura and her dad.

_Goddammit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Mierda- Fuck
> 
> Cristo- Christ
> 
> Dios mío- Dear God
> 
> NOTE: This may not be 100% accurate, I am not fluent.


	6. Take Me Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Allura go clubbing.

Lance squeezed through the crowd in the club to get to the bar.

As promised he was taking Allura out dancing, but before they hit the dance floor they needed a few drinks. Fruity ones with umbrellas, because they deserve to pamper themselves. It’s Lance turn to buy the drinks for them, and the next time they go out it will be Allura’s turn. This way they don’t have to worry about paying for their own drinks every time. It’s always nice not to have to buy your drinks.

Of course, once they hit the dancefloor and have eyes on them, they won’t have to pay anyways.

They’re in a bar for LGBTQ people, so it’s fairly common for people of every gender start hitting on them. But this particular bar did things the right way, and everyone got wristbands for the evening. Certain wristbands for certain things. If you’re interested in men and men only, you get blue, and it’s pink if it’s just women. You get an orange band if you’re not here to find someone, and a gray band if you aren’t interested in any genders. 

There’s more, of course, but those are the only ones Lance has familiarized himself with. 

Lance loads up on two shots, and two fancy fruity drinks, and waits for a lull in the crowd to make his way to the table. He’s watching his feet, making sure he won’t spill as he makes it to the table. He lets out a triumphant sound when the minimal amount of their drinks are spilled and starts talking to Allura.

“Okay LuLu, I got the drinks! Ready to down these bitches and hit the-” Lance stops short when he finally looks up. Allura’s not alone, and the table they had commandeered was packed with their friends. Shiro, Pidge, Keith, Hunk, Romelle and Coran were all here, squished into the tables seating. 

Allura smiles at him innocently when he looks at her with a glare.

“Hey Lance!” Shiro says, leaning forward so keith isn’t blocking his line of sight. He’s waving, and smiling like he’s already had a drink or two. Judging from the empty bottles of beer in front of him, he has. 

“Hey Shiro, guys. What-” Lance pauses and looks at Allura who smiles like the cat that ate the canary. “What are you guys doing here?” 

“Allura texted and invited us! That’s okay right?” Hunk says, his face falling into his classic worry face. Lance smiles big and assures him it was fine. Hunk eases in his seat and Lance looks at his squished friends. Hunk was dead center, up against the wall, with Pidge and Romelle so close they’re practically in his lap. Shiro and Keith on Pidge’s side, with Coran and Allura on the other. 

There’s no room for him to sit. 

Lance looks at them, then scratches at his chin as he considers what to do. It would suck to have his friends squished everytime they sit down at the same time, so they need a bigger table, or a second on. Lance glances around the club and locks eyes on a trio of women and one male spread out in the very corner booth. And idea sparks in his mind when he sees every one of them have a blue band.

He looks back at his friends who are watching him curiously.

“You guys stay here, I’m getting us a bigger table.” Lance says.

“Where?” Pidge says. “They’re all full.” 

Lance smirks and raises an eyebrow cockily at her. “Not for long, watch this.” Then he stalks past the edge of the dancefloor and marches to the group of friends. About halfway he adjusts his outfit, unbuttoning two buttons on his shirt, so his neck is in full view. Then he slips his jeans down so it’s barely hanging on his hips, shoving off his lower stomach. And last but not least he sways his hips while he walks. 

He’s a few yards away when the first of the women catch sight of him. 

She starts nudging her friends, and soon he’s got four pairs on him in front, and eight on his back, maybe. He smiles a smile he’s practiced for years, and runs his hand through his hair in a practiced move, showing off his wristband. A blush fills up every one of their cheek, even the guys, and Lance’s adrenaline spikes. 

Then he’s at the table. 

He stops just shy of the table, and cocks his hip with another of his practiced smiles. Lance doesn’t miss the way the man’s eyes keep snapping to his exposed waist. His shirt is one of Allura’s so it’s short on his torso and molds to his body. 

“Hi there.” Lance says. One of the girls blushes, a pretty blonde. “My name is Lance, mind if I sit?” 

They share a look with each other and all of them nod eagerly. They’re probably not much for clubbing, they just seem inexperienced in this environment. Which is fine, everyone starts somewhere right? Lance thanks them with a sultry voice, and then slides in next the guy. He maybe sits a little too close for polite company, but the guy is cute. They all are. 

Maybe he can score tonight after all.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you Lance. I’m Lacy.” The center woman says, pushing a a curly brown lock out of her face. She extends her hand across the table and Lance, stands up slightly so that he might kiss her hand. She giggles in a high pitch when he does, and the other two jump in to introduce themselves as well. 

The pretty blonde is Kiley, the other brunet, Cara. He kisses their hands too. 

“And your name cutie?” Lance says as he turns to the guy, who is stiff where he sits, his eyes snapping away from where it was clearly looking at his butt before. Lance curls his smile as he leans closer to the guy, a cute blonde with sparkling blue eyes. Lance likes blue eyes.

“Uh, my name, I’m, my name is, uh.” He says. There’s a jerk under the table and he blurts out his name. “Kyle! My name is Kyle, I’m Kiley’s brother. Twins. We’re twins.” Lance chuckles, and a blush spreads over Kyle’s face. He likes this one.

“Well, I know it’s sudden, and we’ve hardly gotten to,” Lance pauses with a smirk. “Get to know each other. But you see those people over there?” Lance says, pointing at his friends. Half of them stop looking so obviously. Lance turns back to the group of newbies, and he notices the underage stamps on their hands. 

They aren’t young, they’re at least eighteen, but they can’t drink here.

“What about them?” Kiley asks. 

“Our table is too small to fit all of us, and it’s the first time we’ve all been out at once like this. Would you mind switching?” Lance asks. They deflate a little despite Lance’s charming smile, but they agree. Lance goes to stand but stops, leaning closer to Kyle.

“If you don’t mind cutie, save me a dance?” 

Kyle erupts in another blush, and nods furiously. Lance looks him over once, and then smiles. Then he stands and waves his friends over as he leads the small group to the other table. When they’ve all successfully switched tables, Lance leans in one last time to give Kyle a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you cutie, don’t forget that dance, ‘kay?” Lance says sweetly, and Kyle nods furiously. Lance leaves to go back to his friends and plops in the spot beside Keith.

“What the hell was that?” Keith asks, and Lance smirks as he knocks back a shot. 

“That, my dear keith, was me using my womanly and manly charms the right way.” Lance says, and Allura laughs, shaking her head. She gesture with her own shot at the table they traded from. 

“Seems like you left an impression.” Allura says, and Lance looks back at Kyle with a smile. Kyle visibly yelps and drop in his seat so Lance can’t see him. Lance looks at Allura as he downs his drink. He shakes away the burn and stands up, offering her his hand.

“Like I promised LuLu, let’s dance.” 

She laughs and heads to the dancefloor with him. They dance to few songs, most of it just dancing, but then the last one she gets close. Dancing against him in a weird way. He smiles at her but it’s tense as he tries to figure out what she’s doing. Then she leans up to his ear.

“What happened to dancing with Keith?” 

Lance shakes his head with a scoff. Dance with Keith? The man would bite his head off if he tried. Lance rolls his eyes and lands on a certain blonde haired man. Kyle is sitting at the table still, but the girls are all on the dancefloor. He’s watching Lance dance with Allura, a pout on his lips. Lance smiles at him before leaning to whisper in Allura’s ear.

“Or I could dance with someone who actually wants to.” He says. “See you later LuLu.”

Allura shakes her head at him and looks back at Kyle with a frown, but she says nothing. Lance kisses her forehead and untangles from her, heading over to Kyle and offering a hand. Kyle, in return blushes, and takes it slowly. Lance smiles at him and whisks him onto the dancefloor.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translation: Mi Cielito
> 
> Can be interpreted as my dear, darling, or my piece of heaven/sky.
> 
> In the story it means “my little sky”.
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Heyo! This is a new fic I’m writing! There will be lots of little Spanish implementation, but I don’t speak the language so if anyone thinks I’m wrong on something let me know! I hope you like it!


End file.
